Episode 8129 (20th May 2013)
Plot Hayley attempts to get Roy to acknowledge his bereavement but he steadfastly ignores her. Chesney decides it’s time to shed his Mr Nice Guy image. Katy mistakes the tensions between Tommy and Gary as being Tommy's fault. Gloria tells Rita and Norris that the Rovers will be re-opening on Sunday and that she is now the co-owner. As Norris and Rita watch on, Gary tries to persuade Tommy that he loves Izzy. Peter and Rob continue to bicker at the bookies as Peter orders Rob to see to the faulty coffee machine. Mindful of the recent upheaval in their family, Izzy proposes a meal at hers to heal rifts. A furious Owen arrives home to find Katy with Ryan who is in a state of undress. He throws them out and a row ensues. Michelle and Steve pull Ryan away and suggest that he tries talking calmly to Owen. Sylvia insists she, Roy and Hayley visit St. John’s grave together. Fed up Rob slips into the back for a bit of afternoon delight with Tracy, who’s put out by Carla’s demands that she step in as delivery driver while Kirk’s off sick. Rita tells Tina that she saw Tommy and Gary in conflab. Peter is furious to arrive back at the bookies and find that the coffee machine contents have spilled all over the floor. The Croppers and Sylvia arrive at the cemetery. Ryan arrives at the Builder's Yard to see Owen but Tina and Gary are already there and Ryan overhears Tina demanding that Gary forgets that he made a pass at her. They realise they have an interloper... Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Karl Munro - John Michie *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard and office *Redbrook Road Cemetery, Blackburn Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina and Gary are horrified when Ryan witnesses an argument between them; and Stella plans a bank holiday relaunch for the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes